1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a component mounting method of picking up a component from a tape feeder and of mounting the component on a board.
2. Description of Related Art
In a component mounting apparatus, a component mounting operation in which a suction nozzle provided in a mounting head picks up a component, through vacuum suction, from a carrier tape which is fed by a tape feeder by pitch and carries the component to mount the component on a board is repetitively executed. When the component is picked up from the tape feeder, in some cases, erroneous suction occurs, which means a problem in relation to component suction, such as a suction error by which it is not possible to perform normal suction of the component due to some factors during the component suction operation by the suction nozzle or a recognition error by which the component is abnormally held during component recognition in which it is determined whether or not a component holding state is good after the component suction.
In many cases, the erroneous suction occurs due to a suction position shift at a component picking-up position, that is, a position shift between a pocket for accommodating the component, which is provided in the carrier tape, and a lowered position of the suction nozzle. Therefore, in the related art, it has been proposed that a suction position is frequently corrected based on a position shift amount detected when a component is picked up (for example, refer to Japanese Patent No. 4675703 as Patent Document 1). This enables an occurrence of a machine stop due to erroneous suction to be reduced in frequency such that it is possible to prevent an apparatus operation rate from being lowered.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent No. 4675703